Sugar Rum Cherry
by thursdaysisters
Summary: Smut crackfic oneshot! Dean and Cas have a one-night stand, where they are genderswapped and made of cake. Yes.


**A reader pointed out that the sex scene was rushed. I agreed, so here's an extended version.**

* * *

Cassie pressed a white hand to the door, straining to hear the voices just outside her bedroom. The chaperone would circle thru this part of the dormitory in a few minutes, but the two girls making out in the window alcove paid no mind.

Dinah broke the kiss, running her hand thru the girl's red hair. "Undo your shirt."

_Of course,_ thought Cassie, heat creeping up her face, _The Tart_.

Dinah was apple-cheeked with a full mouth, thick caramel hair streaked with ginger, and a pair of sweet rum-soaked tits she liked to liked to squeeze in public to embarrass her sister Samantha. Cassie couldn't remember the other girl's name, but she was an Angel Cake like her, soft and dusted with powdered sugar. Never breaking Dinah's stare, the girl unbuttoned the front of her slip, her eyes widening as Dinah leaned in hungrily.

"Were you thinking about me today?"

The girl shook her head, but blushed when Dinah pulled aside the fabric to reveal her ripe breasts, fat and white and tipped in red.

Cassie covered her mouth. She was untasted, and had never seen anything like this before. A knot of desire began to harden between her legs, and she pressed a slender hand to her belly.

"I made something in the kitchen today," said Dinah, taking the girl's reluctant hand and pushing it under her skirt, "Feel that?"

The girl shivered. She was against the window now, so that Dinah blocked her and Cassie couldn't see what she was holding. "We don't have time."

"Come on, gimme some spit."

Cassie tiptoed back to her bed, thoroughly awake now. She tried to go back to sleep, but her nipples tented the thin night shift, and no matter how hard she pressed her hand to her sex it wouldn't settle.

The red-haired girl spat into Dinah's hand, a little glob of honey, and her breath hitched as she was lifted against the wall, her legs hooked over Dinah's arms and spread wide.

"It won't fit!"

"Ssshhh you just gotta relax."

The red-haired girl bit her lip, looking down at whatever Dinah had under her skirt, when a shadow emerged in the far corner of the hall.

"Crap," said Dinah, dropping the girl, "Can I hide in your room?"

"No way!" she said, "They catch you with me they'll stick us _both_ in the oven!"

And whipping away out of sight, the red-haired girl shut another door behind her, the lock clicking ominously in the silent hall. Dinah shot her a dirty look, but finding no alternative she reached for the door in front of her.

* * *

Dinah held her breath as the chaperone passed by, leaning against the inside of the door. The Angel Cake dormitory was heavily guarded at night, so she would have to wait here until sunrise if she wanted to escape unnoticed. She was weighing the odds of breaking into the rum supply when she glanced at the bed and her heart skipped a beat.

Dinah had seen Cassie once or twice before, in the display stands with the others. Chocolate hair that tumbled over the pillow, dark lashes curled against cheeks of buttercream with long, supple limbs that smelled of vanilla and champagne. Tarts had the run of the store, but Angels were always kept under glass cover, and of all of them Cassie had yet to be tasted. Wedding Cakes always were.

Creeping to her bedside, Dinah bent down until they were inches apart. Her breath warmed Dinah's face. "Cassie?"

When she did not stir, Dinah gently pushed to her a few inches to make room. The temperature was dropping, and she disentangled the covers to keep them from freezing.

But when Dinah lifted the sheets, she swallowed. Wedged inside her thin pleated bloomers, Cassie's hand lay against her sex, clearly intended for use but stuck in place once Cassie had fallen asleep.

_Was she watching me in the hallway earlier?_ Dinah wondered, pulling Cassie's hand away and laying it gently atop the sheet. Poor Wedding Cakes, nobody taught them anything. Girl probably wouldn't know how to finish anyway.

Dinah stared at the hand, the middle finger sticky with clear honey. Did Angels taste different from other girls?

Seized with an unholy curiosity, she lifted Cassie hand and pressed it to her tongue. She stopped, her eyes stinging. She had never in her life tasted anything so wonderful, so pure, and was struck with the injustice that tomorrow Cassie would be sold and Dinah might never taste anything so perfect again.

"Dinah?"

Dinah blinked, dropping her hand. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I needed a place to hide, I was in trouble, I just..."

Cassie tilted her head to one side, her eyes narrowing. "You're in my bed."

Dinah flushed. Cassie had a smoky alto that went straight to the roots of her cunt. "Um..."

Cassie stretched out her arm, the sticky one, and took Dinah's hand. "I have a problem."

Dinah felt her heart thump, and wondered if the whole building could hear it. "Yeah? What's that?"

Cassie dragged her hand under the sheets, pulling her until Dinah was nearly on top, and squeezed it between her thighs. "I can't sleep."

Dinah's mouth fell open, her skin heating up all over as the filmy bloomers were pushed away. Her fingers slipped along in the dark, finding the warm wetness at the center, and Cassie held it there.

Cassie's eyes were ice blue and watched Dinah with a strange fascination, her slender hips rocking gently against Dinah's hand. "What were you going to do to that other girl?"

Dinah breathed in her open mouth, her feet still on the floor and wondering if she should leave before she ruined the Angel. "N-nothing."

Cassie voice became a bit ragged, her nails digging into Dinah's hand as her fingers dragged back and forth over the same spot against their will. She lifted her face to catch Dinah's lip, little white teeth sinking into the flesh. "Do you know...what Wedding Cakes...taste like?"

Dinah shuddered, her fingertips very close to the pink velvet entrance and wondering if she might have permission.

"I've been reserved for a white wedding. Do you know what that means? I am...uncut, the same outside and in," she said, "But from the day I saw you in the shop, my heart changed. I have become...wanton, and I knew I would never be fit again."

Dinah closed her eyes. "Cas..."

"Shut up," said Cassie, grabbing Dinah's hair and twisting it in her fingers, "And give me your mouth."

They kissed, Cassie's lips cruel and insistent and forcing Dinah's mouth open to steal the air from her lungs, tongues swirling, Cassie lost in the dark tang of cinnamon and apple spice. Dinah wrapped her arms around her neck, pushing the sheets down with her bare foot. Running her hands down the inside of elegant shapely thighs, Dinah ran her mouth down Cassie's throat, planting a trail of wet kisses until the angel's head fell drunkenly with the weight of her hair.

Dinah kissed a warm patch of skin, staring at the pearl buttons between Cassie's breasts. "C'mere, lemme see you."

Placing her hands respectfully about Cassie's waist, she rolled them over in the bed so Dinah was on the bottom with Cassie's legs bracketing her.

"You're so beautiful," she said, the moonlight silhouetting Cassie's body through the cotton shift, "Aren't you cold?"

"No," she said, a wicked glitter in her eyes as she placed her palms flat atop her thighs, "You want to see?"

Gathering up the lace in her fingers, she pushed her nightgown over her soft belly, and Dinah pressed her hand against it, marveling at the contrast.

"You're so pale."

Cassie picked up Dinah's hand, surveying it curiously. "But you have a lot more to you," she said, putting her tongue to Dinah's hand. It was warm and pink, and Dinah shuddered at this frank exploration, but Cassie didn't slow, kissing the inside of Dinah's palm, open-mouthed as if drinking from it.

"Why are you so bitter?"

"Dunno," said Dinah, a smile toying at her lips, "Just the way God made me I guess."

"I feel...dizzy." said Cassie, cupping Dinah's hand against her cheek.

"It's the rum." Dinah whispered, sitting up until her back was to the headboard. Cassie swayed back, her nipples dark beneath the shift as she lifted it with both hands.

"Go ahead." she said, a chocolate lock dangling over one eye. Her breasts still had a fine layer of powder, Hershey kiss nipples set in fat, buttery flesh, and her breath hitched when Dinah leaned in to breathe on one.

Dinah looked up thru her dark gold hair. Cassie's breasts were perfectly sculpted, untouched. The moment Dinah put her tongue to them they would surely begin to melt. "You sure?"

Cassie grabbed her jaw roughly. "Open."

Dinah opened obediently, tongue extending to press against the needle-point of her breast. There was a momentary sting, and then it softened in her mouth, a rich sweetness that made her wrap her arms around Cassie's waist to take in more of her.

"That feels...amazing..." Cassie whispered, fingers digging into the back of Dinah's head. The knot between her legs burned, and she ground her hips into Dinah's, searching for some relief. Dinah read her thoughts and slid a hand inside her panties, a finger slipping inside of her easily, and soon Cassie was rutting against her hand.

Cassie flushed, biting down on her lip as she wrenched Dinah's head to her other breast. "Don't stop, harder please..."

Dinah thought she would lose her mind, Cassie bouncing on her finger but needing more, hot and tight as a pink fist, and finally she twisted back around and laid Cassie on her back. Yanking her panties down until they dangled off one ankle, Cassie looked up expectantly. "Now?"

"Lemme try a finger some more..."

"I don't want a _finger_," Cassie hissed, tearing off the rest of her clothes, "I want whatever you've got under your skirt."

Dinah knelt on the bed, Cassie spread out and naked before her, a perfect combination of lush and lean aching to be molested. She placed one porcelain finger against her sex and began drawing tiny circles against the knot, her breasts rising and falling as she worked herself.

"I can't finish by myself," she whispered, knees crooking to let Dinah in, "Please..."

The room filled with her expensive perfume, and Dinah leaned in, entranced by the detail between her legs. A pale vanilla rose, petals frosted in vanilla and spun sugar, with a hint of strawberry icing inside.

"I can't," Dinah choked, as Cassie's finger sank inside and withdrew sticky with honey, "You're too perfect..."

Cassie pushed her finger into Dinah's mouth, holding it there until Dinah's eyes closed, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked her finger clean. "Don't you want me?" she whispered, "Don't you want to make me happy?"

She nodded dumbly, her mouth watering as Cassie placed her feet at the back of Dinah's neck and brought her close. Despite her innocence it was hot and pulsing, and Dinah kissed it tenderly, her hands on either side in case Cassie decided to buck suddenly. Then burying her face she began to draw on her, sucking on the little knot and moaning in time with Cassie. Her tongue flicked in and out, digging deep inside until honey dripped down her chin, and Cassie clutched the back of her head, eager for more.

Dinah removed her skirt and set it aside, the hard candy strap-on belted in place and flush against her clit. It was smooth all over with a bulb at the end, red and white stripes winding up the length. "Just lay back."

Cassie didn't need to answer, and she lifted her hips a little to take in the first inch of Dinah. Dinah dared not risk more at this point, slowly pushing in and out of her and inwardly whimpering at the lovely creature touching herself, touching herself while thinking of _Dinah_.

"Please," she begged in a small voice, her face hot, "I need more."

And grabbing Dinah's hips she slowly impaled herself, pink pudding lips stretched wide as the whole length slowly disappears inside of her. Dinah watched her in a daze, Cassie's perfect pale face twisted in a fine sheen of sweat.

"Oh _yeah_ that's what I needed." she said, pushing Dinah out and back with a snap.

"Um, dontcha think we should take it slow...?"

But Cassie wasn't listening, pressing her heels against the small of Dinah's back and rocking tightly against her in long, slow strokes until the whole length glistened.

"Fuck me."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

Cassie grabbed her face, kissing her until she got a small moan in response, and guided Dinah's hands to clasp the swell of her heart-shaped ass.

"I'm already yours. When the bride takes me into her mouth tomorrow," she whispered, "I want to taste like you...deep inside."

Dinah reeled. She'd never had anyone who _wanted_ her this badly, must less a divine creature like the one pinned underneath her, and she wondered what she did to deserve this. Pivoting her hips, she buried herself until Cassie arched her back and melted against her, satisfied at last.

Dinah had never fucked anyone so hard in her life. Cassie clamps down as Dinah pounds into her, and with the hard candy ramming against her clit in time with Cas, stretched out in front of her panting like the world's greatest wet dream, she didn't know how long she'd last. Cassie twisted against the bed, head turned away with one hand pinching a plum nipple and the other frantically gripping Dinah's hip for her to go faster.

"Harder..." Dinah had found the honey spot deep inside, skidding over it again and again until Cassie thought she'd lose her mind, but still she begged for more, her throat tearing on Dinah's name as the bedframe shook beneath them.

Dinah wasn't far behind, and with a final grinding desperation she thrust into Cassie and felt her belly tighten and bloom along with her, legs crushing her ribcage as she fucked Cassie halfway off the mattress.

A tremor ripples thru Cassie, and a moment stretches into a day as Dinah strikes home once, twice...

"I love you." Dinah whispers, the words coming out of nowhere.

"I know..." she whispers, cradling the back of Dinah's head as she breathes in, and she is _gone_.


End file.
